Fairy Tail X
by Shyranui
Summary: R&R Please
1. Form

**A/N: Hey everyone, and thanks so much for clicking on my story. I need lots and lots of OCS, so get started! Anyway, this story is set 20 years into the future and most of the original fairy tail members are…well..I'll explain all that later. Any questions, feel free to PM me. Below is the form:**

**Mage Form**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s): **

**Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Magic Type: (Caster, Holder or Lost) – What kind of Mage are they? Tell/Describe what type of magic they use.**

**Affiliation: Good, Bad or Neutral **

**Personality: Detailed**

**Team:**

**Likes :**

**Dislikes:**

_**Appearance –**_

**Eye Color: **

**Hair (Color/Style/Length):**

**Skin Tone:**

**Guild Mark: **

**Height/Body Build:**

_**Clothing -**_

**Regular/Daily:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal:**

**Beach:**

_**Other –**_

**Anything Else?: **


	2. More OCS!

**A/N: *claps* To those who sent in characters!** **I got some really cool ones, so keep sending in OCS (Hopefully I'll get some Bad or Neutral!) and I am still in need of two more dragon slayers (Iron and Poison) Of course every 'Good' character can't be in Fairy Tail, so I'll have to sort them out into separate guilds once I believe I have gotten all the OCS I require. I have a few more characters to review, but below are the names of the authors whose OCS I have accepted so far: **

DiamondAnime

lacrimosa ex favilla

Iheartfairytail21

Junior-sama

RicBP

The Diamond Cross

MikiMoke

**A/N: If you do not see your name listed I either have yet to review your character or am I in the process of contacting you for a couple of changes.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first official chapter of Fairy Tail X! The 'Prologue' was more like an 'Attention Getter' (something random to give you an idea of my writing style) Anyways hope you enjoy R&R!**

**Chapter 1: Enter! The Boy Who Knows of The Number One Guild!**

In a world far away filled with vast glories and adventures lies the beautiful land of Fiore. It is a magical place where both wizards and ordinary people alike have learned to coexist in peace; thriving on their abilities and the immense amount of resources surrounding them. Although this fable tells the tall tale of a certain, specific guild, our story follows a girl in the very small and grotesque town of Arteni.

It is early May in the year X811, and it is in this peculiar district that magic is looked down upon. Seen as a threat and persecuted for their action, mages here are forced to deal with the hatred and prejudice of everyday life. So why, might you ask, does our journey commence here? Well, the answer to your question is just around the-

"Listen up, Girlie," A male chef called from behind a grill in a local restaurant, "I don't care how pretty you are, either buy something, or head on outta here. I can't have you taking up a space if your not gonna eat anything."

A young woman in her late teens glanced up from the map she was examining at her seat near a window. Tucking a strand of her mid-length lavender hair under a fuchsia flower on her head, the girl's pink eyes settled on the man who had addressed her and frowned, "It's not like I've been here all day. Besides, I'm the only person in this place!"

The chef chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, alright, but you still gotta buy something. That's the least you can do, right?"

The girl was about to object, but stopped when a low growl emerged from her stomach, "I'll have the steak, please, to go."

"Coming right up."

The girl leaned back in her booth and tugged lightly at the collar of her sleeveless, purple turtle neck, before straightening out an invisible wrinkle in her matching short skirt. Turning her attention back to the map she was reading, the girl traced over it with her fingers and sighed, "Okay, I'm here…and Lu-san's guild is right about…here!" She smiled to herself confidently until she looked again at the chart and became unsure, "Or is it the other way around?"

The sound of a bell rang, and the chef came whizzing around the corner with her meal, "Here you are, Girlie. Your total is one thousand jewels."

As the girl grabbed the bag containing her meal, she fought back the urge to gap at the high price. Reaching into the brown sack wrapped around her waist, she paid the man and headed towards the door.

"Fairy Tail, you'd better be close."

* * *

"I wonder if Clem will be mad at me for leaving her behind." Said a spiky haired blonde to himself, while soaking up the sun on the roof of a building, not too far from the meat restaurant. He was handsome teen no doubt, and his tanned body sported a chocolate tank along with denim shorts, and a pair of bamboo sandals, "Of course not! I mean, she's my partner, right? I'm sure she'll understand."

Scanning the large crowd below from his high perch, the boy landed softly on the ground, before blending in perfectly, "Well, I hope, for my sake."

* * *

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, to find the Fairy Tail guild!" The girl from earlier sang, as she skipped through the bustling streets of the village, while swinging her bag of food back and forth. It was now noon, and the village was booming with people everywhere who all seemed to be in a rush either buying supplies or selling products. As she traveled along, she noticed many elderly people who were seated on the sides of the road chatting, while happy children ran up and down them playing games.

Lost in her thoughts, she became unaware of where she was going, until she slammed into a tall blonde that caused her slender frame to recoil suddenly, "Hey, watch it!"

"What?" The blond looked down and glared at her; flames raging from his pupils, "You're the one who ran into m-"

"You-You imbecile!" The girl shrieked cutting him off , after catching the sight of her would-have-been dinner that was now sprawled out all over the stone pavement, "Do you have any idea how many jewels that dinner cost me?!"

The boy appeared to be unphased by her behavior, and gazed at her with softer eyes, suddenly changing the subject, "Did I hear you mention something about locating the Fairy Tail guild?"

The girl hesitated; standing like a frightened deer if it were to be spotted in the headlights of a car. The boy let out a laugh, quickly picking up her anxiety, "Don't worry, I know that guild pretty well. In fact, I can tell you all about it if you'd like? I'll even take you to finest sushi bar? What do you say?"

The girl smiled, but it soon faded once she realized she was close to being broke, "You don't mind paying for the food, do you?"

"It'll be my treat."

**A/N: Whooo! Glad I got that done! I think I'll have chapter two done by tomorrow, so see ya soon, ciao!**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rushed typing this one, so apologies in advance if you spot any errors!**

**PS- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the OCS submitted to this story.**

**Chapter 2: The Girl With Amusing Magic! An Unlikely Friendship Is Made!**

_In a popular seafood joint right outside of Arteni…_

"Er nane is Siwwna, dit you sway?"

"I beg your pardon?" The girl clad in purple asked, squinting at the boy beside her, as he stuffed his face with sushi, "I can't quite understand you with all that mush hanging out in your mouth."

The blonde, who the girl met moments ago, shifted on his stool; returning her gaze and giving a dashing smile, he rushed to swallow the remaining of his food, "Sorry. You said your name was Sienna, no?"

She nodded, her slanted eyes growing back to their normal size, "That's right, and you are Landon, correct?"

"Yeah, but everyone knows me as Lj, so don't sweat it." He took a sad look at his empty tray then stared at her full one, "You want the rest of that?"

Sienna shook her head and slid her plate across the counter in his direction. She had never really been much of a big eater, and was satisfied after only eating one helping. Lj, however, was an entirely different story. The poor boy just couldn't seem to fill his stomach, no matter how much food he consumed, and talk about a lack of manners.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as she watched the boy inhale the plate like there was no tomorrow, "So, what can you tell me about Fairy Tail?"

"Depends on what it is you'd like to know." Lj commented vaguely, wiping his mouth with a corner of a napkin.

"I'd like to know everything you know!"

Lj let out a hearty laugh. He had to admit that this girl was quite amusing, but why was she so concerned about the Fairy Tail guild? He decided to voice his inner question aloud, "Why is it that you want to know so much about it?"

"My teacher instructed me that if anything were to happen to her, I should go and find a guild called Fairy Tail. You know, make use of my magic."

"You do magic?" This was certainly not what Lj had in mind when he asked Sienna to accompany him; surely this girl couldn't be a mage. She was far too…too…girly.

Seeing the expression on his face, Sienna fought back the urge to sock him in his arm, "I know what you're thinking, but it's true! I'm a Celestial Wizard!"

"A Celestial Wizard, huh?" The blonde repeated, more to himself than anyone else, "What exactly can you do?"

"Celestial Wizards are considered holder type mages," Sienna explained to Lj in a matter-of-factly tone, "Instead of generating our magic through our own bodies, our magic allows us to summon Celestial Spirits from the Spirit World."

"Sounds pretty cool, so how does it work?"

"Well, in order to conjure a spirit, you have to use magical items known as The Gate Keys. There are hundreds of them all over Fiore, and each individual spirit has a unique key, which in turn opens their respective gate. Are you following?"

Lj smiled and scooted his chair closer to Sieena, completely absorbed in her for-your-information speech, "Yeah, so do these keys have any specific appearance?"

"No, each and every one of the keys varies, and there are two main groups in which keys can be divided into: gold and silver. However, I've recently obtained a key that is in neither of these categories." Sienna's face altered into a curious one, "Why do you ask?"

"Here," Lj fumbled around in the back pocket of his blue shorts, and retrieved a clear, translucent key, which glittered in the light of the paper lantern above their heads, "I got it from some punk a few days ago who thought he could jump me. When he saw how strong I was, he pleaded for mercy and let me keep this key as a peace offering."

"It's beautiful, absolutely beautiful!" Sienna squeaked, placing the key in her side bag and squirming in excitement, "It looks just like my other one! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Glad I could be of some help." Lj just kept finding new things that made this girl more and more interesting. When angry she acted as if she would murder something, but when in a good mood she acted like a small child. Chuckling to himself inwardly, Lj spoke again, "Tell me, Sieena, would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

The girl's mouth nearly fell to the floor, her eyes popping in disbelief, "More than anything!"

"Then come with me back to Magnolia. I'm sure you'll love it there."

"But what-what if they don't like me?" She twiddled her thumbs nervously and cast her gaze to her lap.

"Come on, who wouldn't like someone as cute as-" Lj suddenly stopped himself. Did he just refer to this girl as cute? It must be that raw fish he ate. And was it always this hot in here?

Sienna blushed and he swiftly stood to his feet, drawing her up along with him, "Never mind what I…I…um… said. Your coming with me to the guild, got it?

She grinned from ear to ear, walking with Lj to the double doors that led out of the restaurant, "Yup, loud and clear!"

**A/N: Next chapter will have some new OCS appearing, yay! So stay tuned and review! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Legendary Fairy Tail!**

_Magnolia Town…_

"Is that-?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow!"

In the center of this magnificent city, towering high above any other structure, stands the legendary Fairy Tail Guild Hall. It is here where mages of all shapes and sizes gather everyday to find work, make friends, and gain a lifetime supply of experiences.

Before this mighty guild stood Lj, suppressing a chortle, as he took in Sienna's amazed reaction beside him. If he could compare how she was acting right now to anything in the world, he'd say that she resembled an enthusiastic toddler who had just received permission to eat an infinite amount of sugar.

After enjoying her feedback for a few more seconds, Lj spoke up, snapping her back into reality, "You gonna stand there looking all dazed, or what?"

"Mmm? I mean no, of course not!"

"Good," Eagerly awaiting to show Sienna what Fairy Tail was all about, Lj stretched his arm forward and took hold of the handle to the entrance, "Then what are we waiting for?"

As soon as the blonde's fingers managed to open the double doors to the number one guild in Fiore, Sienna's eyes were filled with both astonishment and bewilderment. Coming from inside the large building were a mixture of yells and crashes so loud that it could cause deafening to one's ears, should they listen for too long. Not only was the Fairy Tail guild noisy, but it was also a complete mess!

Large, brown tables had been overturned, while broken mugs lay on the floor in puddles of unfinished beverages. Taking a good look around from her position behind Lj, Sienna could honestly say that nearly every person there was either sleeping, drinking, or roughhousing with someone else.

"_This place…is…insane!"_ Sienna mentally shouted, trying hard not to let in show on her face, _"What on earth am I doing here?" _

"Landon, my man, it's been awhile!" A sudden booming voice, surpassing all others in the guild, caused Sienna to turn to its source. Walking towards them was a very tall, athletic young man, with tan skin much like Lj's. He had onyx black eyes and jet black hair, which was short and situated in a messy, razor like style. His top half was covered by a black T-shirt that had a blue Fairy Tail emblem on the front, and his bottom half consisted of blue jeans and black combat boots.

"What's up, Carlos?" Lj's hand connected with one of Carlos' that was covered by a fingerless glove, "How's the guild been since I left?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," His attention went from Lj to the lovely Sienna who was awkwardly standing behind him, "Whoa, who's the hottie?"

"Carlos, I'd like you to meet Sienna." Lj side stepped from in front of her so Carlos could get a thorough view, "She's going to join Fairy Tail. Isn't that great?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Carlos replied, capturing Sienna's hand in his own, before lightly kissing it, "This guild just got one hundred percent more gorgeous."

"Oh, a new member, huh? I can't remember the last time we've had a newcomer!" A feminine tone voiced happily upon hearing Carlos' comment.

"Hey there, Arrina."

"Hello, Landon, and welcome home!" A pale, short teen, who looked slightly older than Sienna, popped up beside Carlos. She had long, black hair held high in a ponytail, and her eyes were two different colors; the left was blue, while the right was pink. Her torso sported a white tank, under a pink tube top, and her legs took on a pair of pink leggings, under a pair of short shorts, and gray shoes, "I take it you haven't seen Clem yet, have you?"

Lj scratched the back of his neck nervously, indicating that he hadn't.

"Man, she wasn't too happy about you taking off like that." Carlos said in a low whisper, "Take my advice and find a job as quick as you can. That way you can avoid her wrath for a little bit-"

_***Smack!***_

The three teens stepped back in shock, as a small, fast beam slammed into the side of Lj's perfect face. The poor boy was so oblivious to the attack, that he lost his breath, and was sent spiraling into the hard, wooden floor below. Getting closer to observe what had happened, Sienna froze when her eyes caught sight of an uncanny, little being with wings.

"Ouch, Clementine, cut it out! I'm sorry, okay?"

Tugging and yanking at the skin of Lj's cheek was the prettiest creature Sienna had ever seen. It was a fairy! A real life fairy, and a feisty one at that! Her hair was sea foam green; curled in an impractical hair style, and she couldn't have been taller than an average person's thumb, yet she carried the strength of an ox! Her eyes were like ambers, her tiny frame was wrapped in a dark blue dress, and her skin reminded Sienna of sweet alabaster.

After feeling that she had assaulted Lj enough, the fairy stopped before flying into his line of sight. She opened her mouth, but instead of actual words, her voice was a collection of soft bells and chimes, waving her arms around in frantic gestures.

"I already said I was sorry-Hey, don't take that tone with me young lady-You!" Lj too began to wave his arms around, just as upset as his fairy.

"I love it when Clem beats that crap out of him," Carlos remarked quietly, still watching the two partners argue, "She always know how to get him when he least expects it."

"Why don't we go and get you a guild mark, Sienna?" Arrina suggested while linking one of her arms with Sienna, "That way your join will be official!"

"Oh, alright," Sienna agreed, letting Arrina lead her away, "But will the two of them be okay?"

"She'll get over it," Carlos replied in a very reassuring and knowing like manner, "They do this all the time."

"You mean to tell me that stuff like this is…normal?" Sienna couldn't really say she was surprised; this guild was always featured in Sorcerer Weekly, and was constantly reprimanded by the Magic Council for its reckless behavior. Still, Sienna wasn't buying that these types of thing happened on a regular basis.

Carlos smiled at Sienna's amateurism. This girl hadn't even been there a day, and she already had a lot to learn if she planned on staying, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**A/N: That should have been a nice and long read. I hope I portrayed your characters correctly! Carlos Balestida belongs to Junior-sama and Arrina Starr belongs to AnimeLover943! There are still some more characters to add in, so stay tuned for the next update! Now, hit that wonderful button below, and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: School is finally out for me, and now its summer vacation, hurray! Finals were insane (I guessed every question on my chemistry one, so serious right now, haha, but I should be fine.) I went through some chapters and noticed a couple errors so I've fixed those. I made a mistake and said this story takes place 30 years in the future, but it's actual 20. Still taking OCS, but I don't need any Dragon Slayers, so don't waste your time making one. Anyways, R&R**

**Chapter 4: Sienna's First Job**

"There, all done! So, what do you think?"

Sienna opened her eyes and glimpsed into a mirror Arrina was holding, marveling at her reflection. On the left side of her face, just below her eye was a vivid, magenta, Fairy Tail guild mark. As she rose from her seat at a banquet table, Sienna grinned brightly, showcasing that she was very happy with Arrina's handiwork, "I love it! What a beautiful choice of color!"

"See?" Arrina asked, as she too stood, while laughing in response, "I told you it'd look good on you! Now you're officially a part of Fairy Tail!"

Sienna smiled at Arrina's genuine words. No matter how crazy and obnoxious most of the people in Fairy Tail seemed, Sienna was truly proud to be a member. After all, her teacher had to have an explanation for wanting her to join, right? She wouldn't just send Sienna here without telling her why, but for some reason, she had.

"Hey, Ari," The two girls glanced over to see a skeptic looking Lj who was approaching them quick, "I was wondering if you knew where Peggy was. I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Arrina nodded, "Yes, she's in Era right now at a council meeting with Niki and the Master. She should be returning in a couple of days though. Why? Are you running low on magic?

"Yeah, but I think I've got enough energy to do one more job. Oh, that reminds me." Sticking a hand in his shorts, Lj pulled out a sheet of paper, which had been folded into a small square. "Hey, Sienna, I found this on the job board, check it out."

"What's that?"

He handed it over to Sienna, and she unfolded the paper, before reading aloud:

**WANTED**

**Dead or Alive**

**Boscow Bandits**

**City of Pyrrah**

"Pretty neat, huh?" Lj asked, a pocket of air swelling in his chest, "I figured that you'd need the money to get yourself a home; you know, a nice place to live here in Magnolia."

"Are-Are you crazy?!" Sienna exclaimed, while clutching the paper and shocking both Ari and Lj, "You cant use magic there!"

Lj frowned. He hadn't expected Sienna to react this way. He thought she'd be happy that he found her a job with a descent amount of cash to get her started. I mean, who wouldn't? He sighed, and instead of getting mad, he calmly replied to her anger with a "Why not?"

"Pyrrah is located in the Arteni district." Sienna said, a bit annoyed that he didn't know this information, "Every person in that area hates magic."

Lj was not particularly happy with Sienna's attitude; he had gone through all that just to help her out, and this was the gratitude he got. He sucked in a breath and instead of getting mad he muttered, "Just keep reading."

To his surprise Sienna brought the paper back up to her face, but dropped it once she scanned the bottom, "T-Three hundred and f-fifty thousand Jewels!"

"I tried telling ya," Lj shrugged, bending down to grab the paper, before imitating Sienna's voice, "But you were all, 'No, Lj, we can't go there. Magic isn't allowed in Pyrrah, we might get in trouble.' "

"Oh, shut it." Sienna demanded with a blush, punching him in the arm, causing Arrina to giggle loudly, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure," Lj chuckled, as he rubbed him bicep. He then extended his hand, waiting to see if Sienna would accept it, "So, are you in, or what?"

Sienna rolled her eyes, but shook his hand anyway, "With that kind of reward, how could I refuse?"

**A/N: I am not the best artist in the world, but I did put a fixed link up of a picture of Sienna I made (Credit to gagacrazyfun on deviantart for the base, thanks a lot girl!) I also want to get you guys more involved, so in the next chapter or so, I'll be putting up a poll so you guys can decide what happens next. Sound cool? Now review :D**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: After hours and hours of trying to update yesterday and the day before, I'm finally happy that the site is back on track, and got this chapter up! And yay, this story has gotten over 600 views, woohoo! I know that the last chapter was a bit short for you guys, so I worked extra hard to make sure you all had a nice read. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The City of Thieves**

_6PM: Magnolia Train Station…_

Sienna and Lj sat adjacent from one another in velvety red booth, both looking out a window in silence, as they waited on the train that would take them to the City of Pyrrah to depart. A total of twenty minutes had passed since the two embarked on this prodigious locomotive, and it had been hell for Sienna trying to get Lj to come aboard.

When the conductor had started calling for tickets, Lj had begged on his knees for Sienna to agree to walk to their destination instead. Although Sienna found it strange that Lj wanted to hitchhike there so badly, she quickly recalled that the journey to Pyrrah was a good hour and a half by train alone, and sided against it.

Though it was true that they had walked to Magnolia from the town of Arteni earlier that day, the trip hadn't been tedious, much to Sienna's relief. Now glancing at Lj through her peripheral vision, Sienna noted the anxious behavior he was displaying and blushed obviously.

His big brown eyes were now reduced to skinny, narrow slits, and his face seemed a lot paler, stagnant in a very displeased grimace. His left leg kept a steady beat of nervous up and down motions, and a tanned hand rested just underneath the tip of his nose, covering his defined mouth along with his prominent jaw line. After having observed him for awhile, Lj noticed Sienna's gaze and his eyes met hers, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sienna threw her hands up in defense, "I mean, is everything okay? I don't mean to cause offense, but you don't look so good. Are you still upset about what happened with Clementine?"

"No, I'm fine," Lj quietly mumbled, his palm still hovering over his mouth, "I just…don't care too much for trains."

The loud pitch of a whistle began to sound, signifying to everyone on the train that they were now departing. As the transit jolted forward, Lj zoomed out of his seat and hurried towards the back of their railway car.

"Where are you going?!" Sienna shouted after him, appalled by his abrupt deed.

"I need to find a restroom! I think I'm going to be sick!"

* * *

This is the ritzy City of Pyrrah; a big town located southeast of Magnolia that is well-known for both its wealthy citizens and belligerent criminals. It is one of the three regions that makes up the district of Arteni, and by far the largest. Dusk is quickly approaching, and in a prosperous suburb below is where our story continues...

"Ugh, this place is so snooty."

"Lj, show some respect!"

"What? I'm only telling it like it is."

Sienna elbowed Lj in his ribs, as they entered the enormous mansion of their well-endowed client. The manor's luxurious foyer was filled with an assortment of antique furniture, vases, paintings, and upon arriving, a servant had ushered them to wait patiently there; assuring them that its host would meet with them momentarily. After bickering a couple more times, a new voice softly interrupted Lj's and Sienna's quarrel.

"I take your ride here was comfortable, yes?" Emerging from the staircase above was an elderly man, with lengthy gray hair pulled into a ponytail, clothed in fine, silk robes. When he reached the bottom, the old man overlapped his arms, smiling brightly at the two who he had hired.

"I guess you could say that," Lj muttered under his breath, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "If you call spending most of your ride throwing up comfortable."

Sienna stomped on the blonde's foot and ignored his painful expression which followed, "You'll have to excuse him, sir. He's still tired from the trip. So, what exactly can we help you with?"

"Ever since I was a child this town has been plagued by a number of crooks and thieves," The old man explained, filling the two in on what was happening, "But just recently has my warehouse become involved in these...awful schemes."

"So, what, you want us kill the thieves, or find out where your supplies are going?" Lj inquired, recovering from Sienna's blow, "Because I'm not too big on the killing part."

The old man shook his head chuckling, "No, no, I believe that the poster exaggerated just a bit. I only want you to capture the Boscow Bandits and put an end to their robberies. They are the ones responsible for this, and they will atone for their wrongdoings. I've received a tip that they will strike again tonight at nine o' clock. Do you think you can stop them? "

Lj nodded, a confident grin adorning his lips, "Sir, if we thought we couldn't handle this, we would have never accepted this job to begin with."

* * *

9 PM: Outside A Repository Near The Port of Pyrrah Harbor

"I-Is this the right place?"

"Yeah, can't you see all those men lingering around?"

"Yes, but how do you know that's them for sure?"

"I don't know, Sienna, maybe because they have 'Boscow Bandits' written on their jackets in bold letters."

"Oh, be quiet!"

In the dead of night, whispering fervently back and forth was the disorganized team of Lj and Sienna. A full moon hung above their heads, as the two spied on a group of suspicious, burly men, which had just been confirmed as being the notorious Boscow Bandits. As they stayed hidden from sight, crouched down behind a pyramid of crates, the two attempted to formulate a plan that both could concede to.

"I think we should wait until they start loading the ship over there by the docks." Sienna said while pointing towards the water, letting Lj follow her finger, "That way we won't have to take on too many men at one time."

Lj laughed at her idea and stated his own with a smirk, "I say we go out there and give them a taste of our magic! They'll never realize what hit them!"

"No, Lj!" Sienna scolded, "If you do that then you'll seriously end up hurting someone!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

"Don't do it!" The purple haired girl started with a plea, "Using magic against non-magic people is illegal!"

"Yeah, well, so is stealing!" Lj retorted back.

"Please, just try and control your-" Sienna was cut short when a crate that had been blocking them suddenly disappeared. Now exposed, the two looked up to find one of the Boscow Bandits.

"I thought I heard someone over here!"

Reaching his arm out, the man went to grab the figure closest to him: Sienna.

"Eeep!"

Leaping into action, Lj swiftly kicked the bandit square in his face, causing him to topple to the ground. Although his nimble reflex had temporarily saved them, it also gained the attention of the other men, who quickly ran to their position.

"Stay down!" Lj ordered, launching his body across the boxes, while planting another kick to another man's face, "I don't need you getting injured."

Sienna had to admit that she was impressed by Lj's hand-to-hand combat, and she was glad that the blonde wasn't using his magic either. He took on each and every bandit with ease; deploying a combination of kicks and punches which allowed him to do so. Once Lj downed the last man, or so he thought, he turned to glance at Sienna who was now being held captive in a large and cynical man's arms; probably their leader.

"Lj!"

He rushed to help her, but stopped when the man put a sturdy hand around Sienna's neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Well, unless of course, you want to hurt this pretty little lady that is."

Lj clenched his fist in anger. He couldn't believe that a person who called himself a man would stoop that low to inflict pain on a girl, "You bastard."

"I'm the bastard?" The bandit half laughed, taking joy in having the upper hand, "Yet you're the one who put this defenseless girl in harm's way. What in the world were you thinking?"

As the man holding onto Sienna continued to provoke Lj, she quietly managed to slip a finger into her side bag. Pulling out a clear key, with a tailpiece of a vixen on its bow, Sienna murmured as low as she possibly could, "I call upon the spirit whose key unlocks this gate. Pass through the door and come to my aid. Now, open!"

**A/N: Do you guys know what type of magic Lj uses? I did leave a few hints! Anyway, a poll is up so go vote, go vote, go vote! I need you all to vote, otherwise I won't be able know what you guys want to happen next. Well, that's all, tata for now!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Stranger, The Fox and The Dragon**

To say that he was shocked would be a total understatement. No, Lj wasn't shocked at all, but he was definitely fascinated, that much he could adhere to. After Sienna had told him that she was a mage, Lj almost hadn't believed her; subsequently because the girl was extremely preppy.

Though sexist as that may sound, Lj didn't think that girls couldn't fight. As a matter of fact, that was far from the truth. He knew plenty of girls in Fairy Tail who could kick ass, including his master, but in his mind, Sienna wasn't one of them. In his opinion whatever she did was just femininely over the top. The way she walked, talked, batted her eyelashes, everything!

But now, seeing that look of determination in her eyes, Lj had to prevent a sigh of contentment; making sure that the bandit didn't catch any signs of his tension diminishing. By the time he had noticed Sienna's lips were moving, a magic red seal had formed, and a mammal with orange eyes had phased through it. When the signet vanished, both Lj and the bandit could see the creature that had appeared was a fox; her curvaceous figure was covered in mahogany fur, except for her white neck and torso, and her forearms were black, along with the area around her left eye and the tips of her ears and tail.

She was quick too, wasting no time in attacking the frightened man who had previously threatened her owner, her sullen eyes shooting daggers as she did so. Lj would be lying if he said he hadn't cringed a little with each ireful hit to the poor man's face, but everyone knew he was only getting what he deserved. After being pummeled a numerous amount of times, the bandit finally fell unconscious, and in a flash the fox dropped him on the pile of crooks that Lj had taken care of earlier.

"Sienna-sama!"

"Aaaah!"

The fox turned and pounced in Sienna's direction, roughly tackling her to the ground. For a moment, Lj had started to panic. A part of him wanted to help Sienna, but he certainly didn't want to end up like that bandit. Cautiously stepping closer, Lj peered through the moonlight, ultimately realizing that the fox was showering Sienna in affection, "Sienna-sama, you had me so worried! What if you hadn't summoned me in time?"

"Vulpecula, stop it!" Sienna cried, desperately trying to escape the fox's clutches, "Can't you see you're embarrassing me?"

"Aww, Sienna-sama, you're no fun at all!" Vulpecula, the fox, reluctantly let go of Sienna and raised a curious eyebrow once she spotted Lj, "Hey, Sienna-sama, is that your boyfriend?"

"What?!" Sienna's mouth flew open in a gape; her arms thrown into the air completely mortified, "Of course not, I just met him today!"

Vulpecula frowned deeply as she shook her head, "That doesn't mean a thing, Sienna-sama. Haven't you ever heard of love at first erh-"

Sienna kept her hand over her spirit's muzzle and gave an apologetic look to her partner, "Let's wrap things up here and go get our reward, shall we?"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

_***Knock, Knock, Knock***_

"Come in!"

Entering into a dark and sinister office was a very pallid and muscular young man; a pale, socially awkward girl trailing behind him, "You wished to see us, Master?"

"I have a question to ask you, my precious children." Their Master, whom had sought an audience with them, was already seated in an over-sized chair, its back facing towards them, obstructing him from their view, "Are the two of you familiar with Fairy Tail?"

The boy laughed loudly, responding with a snort, "That pathetic group of wizard that call themselves a guild? Yeah, what about it?"

"I want you to go to Magnolia, my boy, and recruit our newest member." The Master explained without hesitation, "There you shall find a Dragon Slayer who possesses a fairy."

"I'm sure you already know I'm not one for…persuading, Master." The boy objected with a grin, "Words have never really been my forte."

"If that's the case then use action if you must!" The Master sighed, getting control over his temper, "Just be sure that I have that Dragon Slayer by the end of this month."

The boy was about to retort something, but gave a simple nod instead, aware of the fact that his Master couldn't see it.

"What about me, Master?" The girl finally spoke up after being quiet all this time, "What would you like me to do?"

"Sit back and enjoy the show, my dear," Her Master replied with a hinted smirk, "Things are about to get fairly interesting."

* * *

"Peggy!"

After collecting their reward and spending the night at their client's house, Lj and Sienna had finally made it back to the city of Magnolia. Though it was true that is was before sunrise, the Fairy Tail guild was still noisy and in full swing as ever; giant tables overturned, mugs and glasses smashed across the floor, and dozens of mages fighting over what seemed to be the pettiest things.

"Who?" Led by Lj's gaze, Sienna's eyes settled on a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She was wearing a very odd and black trench coat, which showcased down to her feet, and she was quite tall as well; her skin glowing in radiance, as if it had been kissed by the sun itself. Her hair was cyan blue, styled into a neat, short-cut bob, and it matched her soft eyes, which were currently scanning the job request board.

Obviously overcome with an emotion of happiness, the blonde dashed forward, knocking everyone out of his way in order to glomp the unexpected woman. Surprised, she turned just in time to avoid stumbling backwards, as his arms encirled her in an embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Lj." The woman laughed, patting the boy's head, "And who might this be, a new face?"

"Yeah, this is Sienna, Peggy." Lj answered, "I met her yesterday in Arteni."

"Well, it's always good to see that our guild is growing!" Peggy stated cheerfully, "If you don't mind my asking, what kind of magic do you use, Sienna?"

"I'm a Holder-Type Mage," Sienna replied, "Celestial Spirit to be exact."

"Ooh, so you're a Celestial Wizard, huh? It's been awhile since I've run into one of those." Peggy admitted, while thoughtfully tapping her chin, "Don't see too many of them nowadays, that's for sure."

Sienna closed her eyes and nodded, knowing that the woman was right. The only other Celestial Mage Sienna had ever known besides herself was...her teacher.

"Peggy," Lj whined, still hugging onto the woman's waist, "I'm hungry!"

"Well, we better head on out of here." Peggy sighed with a chuckle, while prying his arms from around her, "It was nice meeting you, Sienna."

"Likewise."

Sienna watched as the two left before glancing at the money in her side bag and smiling.

_"Things are finally starting to look up for me, Lu-san," She thought delightedly, "At least for now."_

**A/N: Yes, Lj is a Dragon Slayer, but his element is yet to be revealed (along with his other secrets)To be honest I had no clue what to name this chapter, and I got a little frustrated, so for now it is Chapter 6...You all voted and the winner is...*drum roll* a guild war! The results came out 5 to 3, so looks like our Master will have to wait a little bit longer. **


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Sorry that it's been so long. I want to say that's partially due to me having writers block, but that's not entirely the case…Anyways, I know a lot of you are wondering when your OCS will pop in, but unfortunately I can't really answer that. I was thinking of having some sort of guild alliance to present more OCS, but for now just know that they'll come in play eventually.**

**Chapter 7: Team Arklight**

"Ahhhhh!" Sienna shrieked in fear.

"Ahhhhh!" Lj responded, totally flabbergasted.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They both cried simultaneously.

In the week following her trip to Pyrrah, Sienna had found herself a nice and cozy apartment on the opposite side of Magnolia. Though her new and affordable home was quite small, it was surprisingly comfortable, and the perfect size for its effeminate accommodator. Complete with one bedroom, a kitchen shared with living space, and an eccentric view of the city, our Celestial Mage was now able to unwind in a refreshing bath…that is until a certain blonde and his fairy had intruded on her privacy.

"Lj, what the hell are you screaming for?!" Sienna shouted, hurling a bar of soap in his direction, "No, more importantly, what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!"

Frozen and still in shock from the sight of a naked Sienna, Lj allowed the soap to smack him upside his head, as his fairy, Clementine, held her stomach to repress a fit of giggles, "First of all, I didn't scream, I hollered…there's a difference. And secondly, I only hollered because you startled me!"

"I startled you?!" Sienna exclaimed, making sure she emphasized the word you, as she threw a slew of toiletries that were in her reach at him, "You're the one who nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The blonde dodged the rest her projectiles and rubbed the back of his neck; his face turning red in the process, as his eyes averted to stare at the tiled granite floor, "Sorry, I didn't mean any harm, and it's not like I'm a pervert, or anything, I swear! It's just that…I heard you singing and…I didn't think you'd be…you know?"

Finally realizing what he was trying to say, Sienna gasped and swiftly crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe! Not only had Lj seen her in her birthday suit, but his little partner had as well! Blushing, she immersed herself deeper into the water that filled her tub to make sure she wasn't further exposed, "Could…could you pass me my towel?"

"Clementine?"

The green haired fairy nodded and went to grab the plushy fabric that was laid across the sink, handing it to her.

"When you're done, there's someone who'd like to meet you."

"O-okay."

As Lj shut the door behind him, Sienna dropped her arms and released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Stepping out of the tub, she put on her robe that had been hanging on the shower hook, and wrapped the towel about her head. Drying her hair as fast as she could, only one thing seemed to be racing through her mind: she would definitely have to invest in a shower curtain.

* * *

Meanwhile At The Fairy Tail Guild Hall...

"Hey, Ari, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

"Gaaah!"

Recomposing himself from being hauled over the bar's counter, Carlos sat up and eyed the happy-go-lucky teen suspiciously, "What the-"

"Shhh!" Arrina iterated, placing a finger to his lips, before quickly looking around, "I don't want word to get out yet."

"I knew it! I knew you were in love with me!"

Arrina tilted her head to the side, confused, before smiling brightly, "Aww, I like your shirt too!"

Carlos let out a sigh, as a sweatdrop began to trickle its way down his forehead, "So, why are you hiding down here?"

"Oh, right! Tomorrow I'm throwing a surprise welcome party for Sienna! Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, but where are you going to have it?"

Arrina's heterochromic eyes lit up, "Right here, of course!"

"Okay, but what if Sienna decides to swing by before you finish?" Carlos asked, informing her of a possible and inconvenient circumstance, "Won't that ruin the surprise?"

Arrina paused to think for a moment before snapping her fingers with a grin, "I believe Lj can take care of that."

* * *

"So, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about, huh?"

Upon exiting her bathroom, Sienna was alarmed to find a young woman, a year less than twenty, who was relaxing on her living room sofa. She was pale, but also pretty; her white hair fell in wavy locks, past her waist, and was decorated in a variety of different charms, ribbons and feathers. Her side-swept bangs hovered graciously above her light blue eyes, while the top half outfit was quite revealing; a black bustier underneath a studded leather jacket which was open to display the purple Fairy Tail guild mark on the right side of her chest. Her bottom half sported floral patterned tights under gray shorts, and a pair black boots, while her neck adorned a woven dream catcher, and her ears dotted with purple gem crystals. Overall Sienna could say her look was unique, to say the least.

"Hello," Sienna was able say after what felt like an eternity of silence, "You must be...um..."

"Nicolette, but you can call me Niki." The woman answered sweetly, "Me, you and Lj are all on the same team."

"Team?" Sienna questioned, both baffled and lost. She thought everyone in Fairy Tail was on the same team, "What do you mean?"

"You see, Sienna, everyone belonging to a guild are considered nakama." Niki explained, "But specific people inside that guild branch off and form teams with whomever they get along with, understand?"

She nodded, "I guess that makes sense. So, what's the name of our team?"

"Team Arklight," Niki annouced, her face gleaming with pride, "It's a combination of me and Lj's magic, but if you want, I'm sure we can mix in yours as well?"

"No, it's fine." Sienna replied, as went to take a seat on the armchair across from Niki, "In fact, I actually kind of like it."

**A/N: Next chapter is when I'll be setting the stage for the guild war, so make sure you stay tuned! I also might (key word 'might') have a double update next time, but that's only if my laziness and ADD doesn't stop me. BTW I'm working on a drawing of Lj and Clementine, but they're not as easy as I had hoped. I do have a drawing of Vulpecula up though, so check that out before my link fails. Nicolette 'Niki' La'Vivienne belongs to MakinBaconPancakes**


End file.
